


NO MIZUMONO NO

by MaddyHughes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter's Leather Jacket, I Forgive You, M/M, Mizumono Survivors' Support Group, Murder Husbands, Will Graham Is Happy, i love you man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a not-really-chapter didn't-really-happen spinoff of my main current fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3064157?view_full_work=true">An American Empath in London</a>. I just rewatched Mizumono and had to write a bit of happy fluff, for therapy. In the main story, Will is investigating a murder in London and he has stumbled into a relationship with Hannibal Lecter, who is in London 'visiting a friend'. Ahem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO MIZUMONO NO

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in An American Empath in London, but taken out again as it's not part of the story really, just something to make myself feel better about life.

'Hey,' said Will, 'let's forget about the fact that I'm supposed to be investigating some murders, and spend this whole day sightseeing in London and having fun, all right?'

'Sounds great,' said Hannibal. 'Let me put on my three-piece suit and comb my hair back.'

Will shot him a mischievous look. 'Why don't you just put on a leather jacket and let your hair loose instead? It's very sexy.'

So he did. And he looked incredibly sexy, and so did Will in his plaid shirt and scruffy hair. And the two of them spent the day on a whirlwind tour of London. They rode the London Eye; they perused the National Gallery (with Hannibal making pithy and metaphorical comments about all the paintings); they watched the changing of the guard (holding hands); they took a boat cruise down the Thames to Greenwich and Will spent a little bit of time teaching Hannibal to fish. They went to visit the Glass Jar of Moles in the Grant Museum (which seriously is one of the most awesome things in London).

They had a quickie in Kensington Gardens behind the statue of Peter Pan.

In the evening, they went on a Jack The Ripper tour through Whitechapel and laughed uproariously behind the guide's back.

Then they went for dinner (not too pretentious, just nice and tasty) and went back to Hannibal's hotel room and had sex for hours and hours and hours and hours.

And hours.

'I know,' said Hannibal when they were finished (but not really finished, just taking a little breather before they had sex again). 'Let's get married and run off together. Maybe we can adopt a surrogate daughter. That Abigail Hobbs you were talking about earlier sounds like a nice girl.'

'Great idea!' said Will. 'I love you Hannibal.'

'I love you too, Will.'

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

AND MIZUMONO NEVER HAPPENED.

THE END.


End file.
